


"You're my lucky charm."

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You glanced down at your token. If you rolled a three, you’d have to pay Alphys $240. Sans patted your hand, silently wishing you good luck. You smiled at him and picked up the dice, rolling them around in your fist and then letting them tumble across the table.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	"You're my lucky charm."

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Can you do... fluff prompt 93: You’re my lucky charm with US!Sans? He really is my lucky charm and I love him to bits and pieces. (Plz I need more fluff from this boi @skesgo is very overwhelming with the angst.) thx and I love all your work! HEARTSTAMP! <3~
> 
> Your boyfriend Sans proves to be a magnificent lucky charm during an intense game of Monopoly.

You weren’t sure if bringing your Monopoly Here & Now: The World Edition to game night was the best or worst decision of your life. 

Though you were on the luckiest streak you’d ever been on, you were pretty sure Alphys would hate you for the rest of eternity. She owed you so much money, she had to forfeit two of her stamps to you.

It was Alphys’ turn now. You, Undyne, and Sans watched her toss the dice across the board. (Papyrus was supposed to be watching as well, but he’d been stuck in jail for the past ten turns and had fallen asleep on the couch. You were all too invested in the game to wake him up.) She moved her piece seven spaces forward, landing on the Here & Now space. She plucked a card from the pile and cackled, turning it around so you could all see it. 

**_Los Angeles_ **

_Your selfie goes viral._

**_Take the last stamp from another player’s passport._ **

Sans gasped as Alphys gleefully reached over and swiped your Lima stamp. Dang. You used to have both Lima and Hong Kong, which meant that whoever landed on the blue spaces had to pay you double of the already ridiculously expensive visitor fee. 

You glanced down at your token. If you rolled a three, you’d have to pay Alphys $240. Sans patted your hand, silently wishing you good luck. You smiled at him and picked up the dice, rolling them around in your fist and then letting them tumble across the table. A two and a Swap! Sans squealed and you laughed delightedly. Alphys could only stare open-mouthed as you reclaimed your blue stamp and left her with a petty first class stamp. 

“You are _so_ gonna pay for that,” Alphys growled. Undyne rolled the dice and moved her piece eight spaces forward, landing on Taipei. She handed three twenty dollar bills over to her girlfriend. “You’re not the only one with insane luck here.”

Sans smirked. “WAS YOUR ‘INSANE LUCK’ THE REASON WHY LAST TUESDAY YOU ACCIDENTALLY STEPPED IN—”

“Nope! Shut up! Not relevant!” Alphys picked up the dice. “Watch me roll a Swap!” She threw the dice full-force at the table, sending them flying halfway across the room. Sans got up to check the results.

“YOU ROLLED A ONE AND A THREE!”

“What?! No! I, uh… The dice fell off the table! It doesn’t count! Let me roll again!”

Another roll.

Another four.

Alphys let out a screech of rage. You keeled over the table with laughter. Sans moved Alphys’ token to Lima. “FOUR HUNDRED AND EIGHTY DOLLARS! PAY UP!”

“L-Look,” you wheezed, wiping a tear from your eye, “you can keep your money if you wa—”

“I DON’T WANT YOUR PITY!” Alphys yelled, throwing her money in your face. 

You broke down laughing again. You put her eighty dollars with the rest of your cash. “Where’s the other four hundred, Alphys?”

“I can’t pull four hundred bucks outta my ass!”

“THE RULES STATE THAT IF YOU OWE ANOTHER PLAYER, YOU MUST GIVE THEM YOUR LAST STAMP.”

Alphys flung a first class stamp in your direction. You put it in your passport, and… “Would you look at that? I win!” 

“What?!”

You pointed at your passport. “My last stamp breaks the line at the top of my passport. I win!”

“HOW?!” Alphys shrieked, flipping the table. 

“Good game,” Undyne said, shaking your hand as if nothing had happened. “We should play again s-sometime.”

“We should NOT play again sometime! Your luck is total bullshit!”

“I owe it all to my sugar skull,” you said sweetly, stroking Sans’ cheek. “He’s my lucky charm.”

“AWW!” Sans pulled you into a hug, squeezing you tightly. “YOU’RE MY LUCKY CHARM TOO! I LOVE YOU!”

“I love you too!”

“I LOVE YOU MORE!”

“I love you the most!”

“I LOVE YOU THE MOSTEST!”

“I lo—”

“Oh my god, shut up already!”

“They’re so cute!”

Papyrus silently covered his non-existent ears with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and more of Sans subjecting everyone to his and his datemate's mush on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
